קליפה קרה
by TheDarkSideOfVenus
Summary: סיפור קצר וחמוד שלא ממש קשור אבל תתמודדו


קליפה קרה

היא מביטה בפניו, והוא יודע שמשהו לא בסדר. _האם היא גילתה__?_ ליבו שואל אותו, והוא לא יודע לענות.

אך כשמבטה הופך נוקשה, קר ומאיים, אין בו תהייה. היא יודעת הכל.

"הרגת אותם. את כולם." קולה קפוא כקרח, חסר רגש. אין בו האשמה, אין בו עצב או כעס, אין בו כלום.

אין בה כלום.

הוא לקח את הכל.

הוא מתחיל לסגת, בתקווה שעוד יצליח להציל את עצמו. עיניו מפוחדות, מתחננות שתתחרט, אבל דבר לא יצליח לעורר מחדש את נשמתה האבודה. היא נעלה את הדלת מזמן, וחיוך חסר הומור עולה על פניה כשהיא מבינה שהוא לא יוכל להימלט. הוא ישלם.

החדר הקטן נעשה מחניק כשהוא מסתכל על חיוכה המת. ידה שולפת משהו כסוף ונוצץ מנרתיק התלוי על חגורתה.

כמה אירוני, הוא חושב לעצמו. לאחר שהרג, הוא מגלה עד כמה הוא רוצה לחיות. לאחר שגזל את הדבר שנפשו משתוקקת לו ביותר.

רגליו מנסות לברוח ללא שפקד עליהן לעשות כך. היא בועטת ברגלו ומפילה אותו אל הרצפה.

"בבקשה," הוא לוחש, מתחנן למחילה, לא מבין שהטוב שבה נגמר, נגוז ונעלם.

האקדח המבריק מצביע בכיוונו, והוא יודע שזו דרכה לשאול אותו למילותיו האחרונות.

הוא לא רוצה לבזבז את השניות האחרונות של חייו בשקרים או בתחינה חסרת טעם. הוא יודע שבין כה וכה זמנו תם, ולכן הוא רק מישיר מבט לתוך עיניה חסרות החיים, ואומר, "אני לא מצטער."

"גם אני לא," היא אומרת בלי להזיז את שפתיה, בפנים קפואים שהיו הדבר האחרון שאי פעם ראה.

ידה לא רועדת כשהיא לוחצת על ההדק, ההלם מהירייה הרועשת לא מערער את עמידתה האיתנה. היא חזקה עכשיו.

מוות אינו עניין גדול כפי שאנשים מתארים לעצמם. לא לאנשים כמוה, שחוו מאות מיתות בחייהם.

היא צופה בחיים זולגים מגופו אט-אט, טיפה אחר טיפה מרירה וכואבת, צופה בנשמתו החלולה עולה השמימה ומתפוגגת. כשהיא מביטה בקור רוח בחיים עוזבים אותו, היא תוהה האם הייתה לו נשמה. האם הרגיש. האם פחד כשכיוונה אליו את האקדח. האם התחרט ולו לרגע קל.

אך כל זה לא משנה עכשיו. עיניו עצומות, פניו דוממים כשלה. הוא מת כמוה.

ולה לא נשאר איש.

לא אויב ולא אוהב, אין אדם שמכיר אותה בעולם הזה. האין כך רצתה שיהיה? היא תוכל להתחיל מבראשית.

אך בעוזבה את החדר, המראות שבתוכו נותרו חקוקים במוחה. המראות של מעשיו של אותו האדם שלקח את חייה, כמו את חייהם של רבים כל כך...

מראות המוות. מראות המוות מזעזעים אותה, רודפים אותה בעודה בורחת, בורחת מן הסמטה שבו נרצח הצעיר שאת שמו היא אינה יודעת. בורחת מן הבריכה שבה טבעה למוות חברתה הטובה ביותר. בורחת מן ביתם של הוריה, הוריה שרק אתמול חייכו איתה, צחקו כשאכלו איתה את ארוחת הבוקר...

כשפגשה אותו לראשונה, מעולם לא תיארה לעצמה שהוא יהיה זה שירצח את הוריה באכזריות רבה כל כך, לאחר שלחש באוזניה במתק שפתיים שכזה... היא מצטמררת והאקדח נשמט מידה הרועדת. כשהיא עומדת להשאיר אותו שם, לשמוט את זיכרונותיה יחד איתו, היא נזכרת שעליה להסוות את העובדה שהיא הייתה זו שרצחה את האדם השוכב בחדר המלון הקטן.

היא רועדת שוב, השערות שעל עורפה סומרות, וידה נשלחת אל הכלי הקר. בפעם הקודמת שאחזה בו היא חשה חזקה, אך עכשיו היא מרגישה חלשה באופן מבחיל. אחת מרגליה נתקלת בשנייה והיא נופלת קדימה, ברכיה וכפות ידיה נחבטות בחוזקה כנגד המרצפות המחוספסות. החלטה גומלת בליבה, והיא חושקת את לסתותיה ומתרוממת.

היא לא חשה כאב, ונדהמת עד כמה קל שלא להרגיש דבר. היא אוטמת את עצמה, סוגרת את כל הדלתות, מגיפה את כל החלונות, עוצמת את עיניה, מרימה את האקדח ותוחבת אותו בחגורתה.

עיניה נפקחות באיטיות, והיא בוהה לרגע ארוך בשמיים השחורים, הריקים מכוכבים וירח. ידיה רוכסות את המעיל הכבד שעל גופה ומסתירות את האקדח, יחד עם חולצתה המלוכלכת.

היא ממשיכה ללכת, צעדיה לא איטיים, כיוון שהיא לא רוצה להישאר קרובה לעיירה המדממת הזו, אך היא גם לא ממהרת, כיוון שאיננה יודעת לאן תפנה.

כשהיא צועדת, מחשבה עוברת בראשה, והיא מסלקת אותה מיד, כמעט כמו מתוך הרגל.

אך מדוע שלא תסיים את העינוי המתמשך הנקרא חייה? המחשבה מציקה לה כמו יתוש טורדני. שהרי לאיש כבר לא אכפת מה יעלה בגורלה.

היא גם לא שוכחת שפעם חלמה שישנו גן עדן מעבר לעולם המחליא הזה, שאולי בין העננים ישנו עולם טוב יותר.

כמובן, אם בעולם הזה כבר לא יצמח שום טוב מקיומה, מדוע שלא תנסה לעזוב אותו ולמצוא מקום אחר להתקיים בו?

צעדיה נעשים איטיים יותר, כשהיא שוקלת את הרעיון. מבלי משים, מחשבותיה הופכות פרקטיות, מעשיות לחלוטין. היא שואלת את עצמה היכן כדאי שתעשה זאת, אך לאחר רגע של מחשבה היא מבינה שפרט זה בעלילה הוא שולי בהחלט- אין אדם שלא תרצה שימצא את גופתה במקום כלשהו.

גופתה. היא ממלמלת את המילה לעצמה שוב ושוב. האין היא גופה כבר עכשיו? קליפה חסרת נשמה, חסרת יצור חי המתקיים בתוכה?

כשהיא מתקדמת על כביש המתפתל לתוך יער חשוך, היא תוהה, כמו ילדה קטנה, עד כמה זה יכאב. אך האם זה משנה? היא חוזרת ושואלת. כשתחוש בכאב כבר יהיה מאוחר מדי, והיא תהיה בחצי הדרך להיעלמות בתוך השחור.

היא מדמיינת מה יגידו כשימצאו את גופתה. עד שיגלו את זהותה האמיתית יעברו שנים, אם בכלל ידעו מי היא ולא יזניחו אותה כמו תמיד. הסבירות שיגלו שהרגה את הרוצח עצמו הייתה גבוהה יותר, שכן האקדח יהיה זהה.

היא עוזבת את שולי הכביש ופונה היישר לתוך היער. מוחה לא מעכל את הסוף הקרב ובא, והיא תוהה בשאלות חסרות תכלית, מחשבותיה מרחפות בחלל. את שמו של הרוצח שכחה. גם את שמה כבר אינה יודעת, כמו מקבלת את העובדה שבקרוב תפסיק להתקיים.

צעדיה נוקשים ומכאניים כצעדיו של רובוט כשהיא הולכת בחשכה המוחלטת. היא תוהה מתי תמעד, ומחליטה שהתרחקה מספיק מן הכביש כדי שתוכל לעצור. הקור תוקף אותה, אך היא מתעלמת ממנו בעודה מוציאה את האקדח באיטיות מנרתיקו עשוי העור.

מחשבה מהירה עוברת בראשה- היכן הירייה תהיה משמעותית יותר, בראשה או בליבה? מעולם לא ידעה מהו ההבדל, אך היא מחליטה כי כדור העובר דרך ראשה יהיה מרשים יותר- אף על פי שכבר לא נותרו לה אנשים להרשים...

היא לוחשת תפילה קצרה, מביטה בקור רוח אל תוך החושך. ליבה מאיץ את הקצב, כמו מנסה לפעום כמה שיוכל בטרם יגיע זמנו לחדול.

היא חזקה. היא לא מפחדת, חייה הריקים ממילא לא חולפים אל מול פניה כבכול הקלישאות.

בתנועה החלטית, היא מצמידה את המתכת הקרה לרקתה ועוצמת את עיניה בפעם האחרונה.


End file.
